Avatar: The Last Airbender: Jack-o-lanterns
by cookiea2b3
Summary: The gAang make jack-o-lanterns! Hilarity ensues!


**Jack-o-lanterns**

**Author's Note: **This story is completely made up and has no reference to the real world. This story is fanfiction so therefore takes place in fandom. Katara, say the disclaimer.

**Katara:** Not until you agree not to pair me with Zuko.

**CookieMonster(me):** Never! You take that back!

**Katara:** *crosses arms* NO!

**CookieMonster:** Why you little….! Come here!

**Katara:** No! *starts running*

**CookieMonster:** *starts chasing her*

**Everyone:** 0.0 What the….

**CookieMonster:** *yelling while running* Someone say the disclaimer!

**Toph:** cookiea2b3 a.k.a. CookieMonster does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, the characters, and the general setting. She only owns the plot small settings, some facts mad for the characters, and random stories.

**CookieMonster:** *frozen to the wall panting* Now lets start the story.

Katara and Sokka land Appa in the palace courtyard.

"Hey guys!" Sokka yells, "We're back!"

" Whoop-de-do," Mai says in monotone.

Sokka ignored her, "Guess what we got!"

"A brain," Toph says.

Sokka frowns and glares at Toph, "No!"

"We got pumpkins!" Katara yells excitedly.

"And you got pumpkins because," Zuko trailed off.

"Guess!" she yells again jumping up and down.

"Can we stop guessing," Mai again says in monotone.

"Can you shut your emo mouth," Katara says annoyed.

Mai gasps, "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did," Katara snaps.

"I think you both need to calm down before you destroy the palace again," Aang said.

"I. Am, COMPLETLEY! Calm," Katara hysterically screams, "No matter what you say, I am always calm, and if you say anything about it I will smash your head on the sidewalk. How do you like them apples?! Huh?! Huh?!"

"Zuko, Katara's gone crazy again," Aang whimpered.

"I am not crazy!"

"Help me," Aang whispers.

"Katara, calm down," Zuko says.

"SHUT UP!" Katara says bitterly stomping off kicking and screaming endless curses.

"WHAT THE…..0.0!?"

"Okay, guess about the pumpkins. And Mai, don't say anything," Sokka said.

"Jack-o-lanterns," Mai said flatly.

"Didn't I tell you not to say anything?" Sokka yelled, "Oh wait….. You're right."

"Whoo-hoo," Mai said in monotone.

Katara comes back smiling, "Who's ready to make some jack-o- lanterns!"

It was so silent you could hear a butterfly-cricket croak. Katara's smile dropped. Then all of a sudden…everyone burst out laughing and Katara's smile popped back up.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Mai asked.

"Just because," Aang laughed.

"Because what?"

"I can't breathe. Can't. Breathe," Sokka passes out.

All their laughter subsided. "Okay, I think we should all be more serious now," Katara breathed.

They all started gasping for air and holding their sides.

** "Okay, I'm in my serious state now," Aang puts on a serious face.**

Everyone took one look at Aang and bursts out laughing.

"What's with us today?" Katara gasps.

"I think we had too much sugar this morning," Suki said.

"Correction, Katara and Zuko had too much sugar," Toph said.

"How much did Katara eat?" Aang asked.

"About five bags, I think," Katara replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let them buy the candy," Suki said.

"Yep!" agreed Toph, Aang, and Mai.

"Ow! My head!" Sokka groaned.

"You're awake! Are you okay?" Suki asked.

"Yeah," Sokka said, "Wait. Where are Zuko and Katara?"

As if on cue they heard a loud crash come from the backyard.

"Does that answer your question?" Toph said.

They all ran towards the backyard and saw Zuko trying to pull Katara away from some candy.

Zuko looked up and saw them, "Guys! Help me! Katara's gone mad!"

They grabbed each other's shoulders and made a link and started pulling Katara away. So after thirty minutes, some rope, some ducktape, and tackling later, they got Katara to stay away from the candy.

"Ah, now we get to kick up our feet and relax," said Sokka kicking up his feet.

"What about the pumpkins?" Suki asked.

"Oh yeah! Lets go carve them!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly.

Outside ten minutes later they were sitting on the grass in the backyard near the duck pond surrounded by scalpels, carving knives, paper, pencils, and other random things I don't feel like wasting time to write or type.

"Okay first things first, lets draw the designs we'd like to make on our jack-o-lanterns," Katara said.

"Yes ma'am," Toph mocked.

Katara sighed, "Can we start?"

"Sure," Suki replied.

Thirty minutes later, they all had down very detailed designs and were tracing them onto the pumpkins. Toph didn't draw anything because she couldn't see, but Zuko drew a very nice picture of a badgermole for her and was now tracing it onto a pumpkin. When they were done, everyone cut holes in the tops of the pumpkins. Sokka stuck his hand in one and threw the goop at Katara.

"Why you little," Katara threw some goop, but Sokka at the last second ducked so the goop missed and hit Zuko instead.

"Sorry! It was an accident!" Katara said while Zuko picked up some goop, "Wait! Don't throw it! Don't!" Katara is cut off when goop connects with her face. She just sits there until the goop falls off her face onto the ground.

"You're going to pay for that! This is war!" Katara yells. She picks up her pumpkin and dumps the goop on Zuko's head. Zuko picks up more goop and smears it on her face. Another minute later pumpkin goop is flying through the air faster and faster. Eventually, everyone runs out of ammo and they all collapse on the grass in a heap.

"Well that was fun," Toph commented.

"Yeah," Katara said.

"I only have three word to say," Sokka said, "BEST! HALLOWEEN! EVER!"

They all laughed, but they had to agree, it really was the best one yet.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Okay I know this is late, but I didn't have access to a computer so here's the story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Bye!**

Kevin is fat

He abuses cats

He wants to play with trading cards

Loser

-Lucas Crenshaw a.k.a. FRED


End file.
